This is Halloween
by Ayumi Suzuki
Summary: It's not fun without a good scare right?
1. Chapter 1

This is Halloween

Summary: It's not fun without a good scare right?  
Disclaimers: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its Characters  
A/N: this is Halloween~ This is Halloween~ pumpkins scream to the died of night~

XooooooooooooooooooooooooX

"Boys and Girls of every age, Would you like see something strange?" someone sang out. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E! What w-was that?!" the brunette panic. "nah, it's nothing!" Takeshi smiled. "e-etto, Yamamoto-san…" the brunette smiled shyly. "Come with us and you will see, This our town of Halloween" someone sang out again. "See! I told you this wasn't a good idea to celebrate Halloween in here!" Tsuna started running around.

= Flash Back =

"HAHI! Tsuna-kun!" Haru hugged Tsuna in surprise, "HIIIIIIIIIEEE!" Tsuna's eyes widen and then he turned around. "Haru-chan… Please refrain from surprising me will you?" Tsuna pleased. "HAI! Anyways, would you like to come with us tonight?" Haru grinned. "For what?" Tsuna gave a confuse look. "Halloween party desu~" Haru sang as she went out.

= End of Flash Back =

"G-gomenasai, Tsuna-kun…" Haru cried in fear, "YOU BETTER BE STUPID WOMAN!" Hayato shouted. "WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Haru shouted back. "Maa, Maa… calm down!" Takeshi shouted happily. "This is Halloween, This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream to the dead of night!" someone sang it out again. "Bossu…" Chrome shivered. "d-don't worry Chrome-chan… everything will be fine…" Tsuna stuttered. "This is Halloween, everybody make a scene! Trick or Treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!" it sang again. "okay… this is getting really scary now…" Kyoko stuttered.

It's looks like all of them came, expect for Kyoya and Mukuro… but there are more surprises to come to them~

"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red", "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyoko shouted as if there was someone behind her. She turned around and saw nothing, she sigh. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. "I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair" Ryohei shivered as he feel someone was holding his shoulder, he turned around. "EXTREME!" he shouted stupidly. A brunette girl wearing a ripped black dress and at her back was a red-headed girl holding the brunette's hand. "thou thee my dear sister, please be careful…" the red-headed girl warn and transformed into a sword."Of course my dear sister…" the brunette replied. "tch, so they're the one who was singing that dumb song…" Hayato growl as he took a piece of dynamite from his pocket. The brunette smirk, "in this town we call home, everybody hail to the pumpkin song…"

=x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x=

X Flash Back X

" Tenth… please ran as far away from here!" Hayato said as he glare at the brunette. "H-hayato…." Tsuna's eyes widen fear as Hayato was about to do something stupid, "Onii-san!" Tsuna shouted to get the attention of Ryohei. "Me, Chrome and Haru will be going there," Tsuna pointed at his right. "And you and Kyoko will go that way" Tsuna pointed the stairs; Ryohei nodded and grab his sister's hand and started running down stairs. Leaving Hayato and Takeshi behind, the sword of the brunette transform itself back its original form. But the brunette's right arm turned in a blade, she smirk, "oya oya, my dear sister is it okay if I battle by myself?" she ask. The red-headed nodded, "please be careful…"

X End of Flash Back X

Tsuna sat down on the cold floor and seeing the two girls panting, "T-tsuna-kun… w-where a-are w-we going?" Haru pant. "T-to tell you the t-truth… I r-really d-don't know…." Tsuna stutter. "b-bossu…" Chrome gripped her trident. "e-eh? What's wrong Chrome?" Tsuna ask. Chrome pointed at his shoulder, "e-eh?" Tsuna looked at his shoulder. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!" a creepy doll was clinging on his shoulder and it seem that it doesn't want to let go. "LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNEEEE!" Tsuna shouted as he ran back and forth. "T-TSUNA-KUN!" Haru exclaimed. Chrome sigh, "e-eh?" she felt that someone was holding her shoulder too. "H-haru… w-who's holding my shoulder?" Chrome shivered. "HAHHHHHHHHHHIIIIII!" Haru shouted. 'Shit' Chrome thought.

"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll…" the brunette sang. "Scream! This is Halloween, Red 'n' Black, Slimy Green" the red-headed girl continued. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP SINGING THAT DUMB SONG!" Hayato had enough hearing the song, it keeps reminding him about his sister. "tee-hee~" they both laugh. "Maa, Maa, what's funny?" Takeshi grin. "SHUT UP BASBALL-IDIOT!" Hayato shouted. "Maa, Maa, calm down Hayato!" Takeshi laugh.

Chrome swing her trident if someone DID touch or was holding her shoulder. "Oya, Oya? What's wrong my little Chrome?" Mukuro held her trident before she should swing it again. "M-MUKURO-SAMA! G-gomenasai!" Chrome's eye widen when she saw Mukuro and suddenly shut it from surprise. "M-MUKURO!? HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE EEEEEEEE!" Tsuna stoped his tracks and fell down into his knees, Mukuro took Chrome's trident and took the doll off his shoulder. In surprise, the doll looked up to him and smiled widely. Mukuro's eyes widen even wider when the doll started crawling towards him, he suddenly dropped the trident and the doll continued crawling towards him and Tsuna.

The brunette scratched her head and then heard the scream of Tsuna and Mukuro, "it seems like they fell into the trap sister…" the red-headed hugged her knees as their scream went louder. The brunette smiled, "so it is…" she spoke. After the twins ended their conversation, they suddenly they heard footsteps, coming closer and closer. "hn, herbivore, you better stop coming here before I could bite you to death" Kyoya came out of the shadows and took his tonfas, the two girls suddenly disappear into the mist. "tch…" Hayato looked way.

"Ciaossu Ayumi, Shinako." Reborn greeted as he found them. "oh, kon kon Reborn-san" the brunette spoke, "So, Ayumi, why was dame-Tsuna screaming?" Reborn ask the brunette. "…Illusions…" Ayumi looked at her sister. "gomenasai… onee-chan…" Shinako looked down at her feet. "It's okay Shinako, just continue it." Reborn smirked. Shinako nodded as she disappeared into the mist and tried to find a good spot to hide.

"tch, where are those bitches!" Hayato growl. "Maa, maa calm down! Let's find them and stop growling already!" Takeshi smiled. "SHUT UP BASEBALL-IDIOT!" Hayato stomped out. "hee, hee, gomenasai Hibari-san!" Takeshi pleaded. "Hn, you better be herbivore…" Kyoya growl as he walked away in the other direction.

Oxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxO

"M-mukuro-sama…" Chrome fell into her knees as she tried to hide her face from the doll. She opened her eye slowly, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chrome shouted as the doll appeared and suddenly grinned widely. "CHROME!" Mukuro and Tsuna shouted. "Well, that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take the chance and roll the dice ride in the moon in the dead of night" Shinako sang as she sat the branches of the tree. "HAHI! A-are they following us desu!?" Haru shivered as she heard the song again.

Xooooooooooooooooooooooooooo X

Ayumi: it's supposed to be one-shot but I got tired of typing or writing! Gomenasai! I think it would end up in 2 or more chapters, I think okay!  
TYL Bel: ushishishishi~ as if~  
Ayumi: shut up, please review! arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

This is Halloween

Summary: It's not fun without a good scary right?  
Ayumi: Thank you for the review mariiaaa-chan and jp0022!  
TYL Bel: I thought no one would review shishishishishi~  
Ayumi: yadda~ there's chapter 2!

Disclaimers: Never did own KHR or its character but if I did, Yuni, Kyoko and Haru would be dead by now or didn't exist in KHR! :3 no offence.

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooX

"Everybody scream, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween," the brunette appeared again and covered Haru's mouth and dragged her inside a classroom. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE! WHERE IS SHE!?" Tsuna panic as he turned around, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHERE'S HARU!?" Tsuna scream went stronger that made the windows fall apart, and made Hayato panic. "TENTH!" Hayato yelled as he heard his boss' scream and started running. "Maa, Maa, slow down Hayato!" Takeshi laughed as the brunette grabbed his hand. "Eh? Who are you?" Takeshi smiled. "…go to hell, you fucking idiot!" she screamed and vanish with him. (No offence for Takeshi's fans.)

"Hn, what herbivores…" Kyoya muttered under his breath. "Relax Hibari-san, you'll get use to it." Reborn calmed him down. "Whatever you said baby," Kyoya stood up and started walking outside. "And where are you going?" Reborn asked. "None of your business baby." Kyoya growl as he walked away.

"I am the clown with the tear away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace," the doll stood up and started walking towards them and griped on Tsuna's legs again. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TAKE THIS FREAKING DOLL OFF OF ME!" Tsuna once again started running in circles. And in that cue, Mukuro facepalmed. "Fu fu fu fu, I didn't know that, the Vongola boss would be that weak! And I was looking forward to fight with him." Ayumi whisper into Tsuna's ears and insects were coming out of nowhere. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BOSSU! MUKURO-SAMA!" Chrome closed her eyes and started run into the wrong direction. "CHROME!" they both yell as the brunette disappear.

As Chrome ran, she suddenly dumped into someone, "hn, herbivore, no running in the corridors!" he growl. Chrome looked up, "C-CLOUD-MAN!" she finally spoke and soon as that, a fog came. "Oya, oya, does this means that I need to stop?" Ayumi ask. "KYAAAAA!" Chrome squeaked. "Oya, don't be scared Chrome-chan~ This was just a prank of Reborn-san, he just ordered us to scare that boss of yours~" she sang. "S-so, that means…" Chrome looked down in her in shame. "Yup, we were the ones singing the song and forming the illusions just now~ Oh, and Kyo-sama, We already took out the Rain guardian and that loud-mouth bitch." Ayumi waved her hands as jumped outside the window.

"HAAAAAHHHIIIII! SOMEONE HELP HARU-CHAN OUT!" Haru screamed, but it was no use, the room was sound-proof. "Maa, Maa, clam down Haru!" Takeshi stood up and took his sword. "HAHI! THAT'S DANGEROUS DESU!" Haru exclaim. "Maa, Maa, I'm okay with that!" Takeshi grinned and sliced the door in half. "Hn, do you have the rights to break the door herbivore? In that case, I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya growl. "E-eh!? G-gomenasai Hibari-san! Hahahahaha," Takeshi laughed

= Flash back =

"Everybody scream, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween," the brunette appeared again and covered Haru's mouth and dragged her inside a classroom. "HAHI! LET HARU-CHAN GO!" Haru tried to loosen the grip of the brunette behind her. Before Haru can looked at her, the brunette was giving her a deathly glare. "H-hahi?" Haru shiver. "I wish you would go to hell with me, you fucking bitch" the brunette spoke. "thee sister, please refrain from scaring them, and I still have to agree my sister, she looks like the perfect match to onii-san's dolls…" the red-head girl answered when she appeared outside the window. "Hn, I guess you're right my sister, please keep on eye of her and report to me if you already left with her" the brunette spoke and started jumping outside the window.

The brunette stopped jumping as she saw the Rain guardian laughing again, "What an idiot…" she said under her breath. "Maa, Maa, slow down Hayato!" Takeshi laughed as the brunette grabbed his hand. "Eh? Who are you?" Takeshi smiled. "…go to hell, you fucking idiot!" she screamed and vanish with him. Takeshi opened his eyes slowly and trying to avoid the pain he's feeling right now. "Eh? Haru?" Takeshi blinked. "Y-yamamoto-san! Finally! You're awake! Haru-chan was worried and really scared!" She cried. "HAAAAAHHHIIIII! SOMEONE HELP HARU-CHAN OUT!" Haru screamed"

= End of Flash Back =

"Ne, Yamamoto-san? What are you doing here?" Chrome tilted her head cutely making Takeshi blush a little. "Hahahahaha, someone said that I need to go to hell and she suddenly brought me in here!" Takeshi grinned. "….what an idiot" Kyoya mutter and dragged Chrome back to the disciplinary committee's office. "Maa, Maa, where are you going Hibari-san? And where's Tsuna?" Takeshi grinned stupidly. "Hn, those herbivores were running towards the rooftop," Kyoya glared him as he left. "What's wrong with him?" Haru tried to tilted her head cutely like Chrome but, Takeshi ignored her walked away. "HAHI! WAIT FOR HARU-CHAN!" Haru blinked and started running.

"I am the who when you call, who's there? I am the wind blowing through your hair," the doll's head turned around for 3 times and almost made Tsuna fainted, "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" that was the only thing he shouted all over again. "Kufufufufu, will you shut the fuck up?!" Mukuro started to affect on Tsuna's clumsiness. "HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE?! HOW?! HARU'S GONE! HAYATO AND TAKESHI ISN'T HERE! RYOHEI AND KYOKO WENT DOWN STAIRS! AND ALSO! CHROME WENT IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!" Tsuna started to scream random questions. And silence was everywhere… "CHROME!" Mukuro panic and started looking for her. "MUKURO! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna tripped on his own foot and stood up and started running with Mukuro.

"I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright," Ayumi was swing her leg back and forth looking outside the window. "Ayumi, where are they?" Reborn popped out of nowhere. "R-REBORN! Man you're really creepy sometimes… They're running towards the rooftop" Ayumi sigh. "And for Hibari?" he continue to ask. "At his office," Ayumi blinked to see Reborn smirking the way out.

XoooooooooooooooooX

Ayumi: what will Hibari do to Chrome? And why was Reborn smirking when he left the room? Hahahaha, to be continue! Sorry! X3  
TYL Bel: lame, shishishishishishi~  
Ayumi: oh shut up baka prince.  
TYL Bel: no one shall called the prince 'baka' you brat! Shishishishishi~  
Ayumi: yadda~ and also if I have any mistakes, sorry, I'm just busy! And I had no time to re-read it again.  
TYL Bel: ushishishishishi~ useless brat~  
Ayumi: anyways, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

This is Halloween

Summary: It's not fun without a good scare right?

Disclaimers: Don't own KHR or its characters…  
Ayumi: HOLY CRAB! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN WEEKS! I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! o  
TYL Fran: 'cause you got lazy?  
Ayumi: you can say that…  
Isas: and also, this is the final chapter of "This is Halloween"  
Ayumi: and also, Happy Halloween!

XoooooooooooooooooooooX

Reborn smirked as he could hear the screams of Tsuna. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE! M-MUKURO! W-WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shouted. "Hmmmm…. I wonder… why are the running towards the rooftop? Chrome is still around on this floor…" Ayumi asked as she went out the room. "Beats me…" Reborn said as he sat on Ayumi's shoulder. "Come on, I want you to scare them to death now…" Reborn smirked. "Hai~ I can't wait to see their faces!" Ayumi cheered as she jumped outside the window and started jumping at tree to tree.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada… CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR AWHILE?!" Mukuro vein popped out as Tsuna fell down. "S-sorry" Tsuna pant. _"M-Mukuro-sama?" _a familiar voice was heard. "MY DEAR CHROME! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Mukuro panic and started looking around the classroom. Ayumi facepalmed in the action of Mukuro. "Should I take Tsuna-kun now?" the brunette asked. "Go ahead" Reborn answered as he got off the brunette's shoulder. "Hello Tsu-kun~" the brunette smiled. "Be prepared brat~" she sang out dragging him somewhere, covering his mouth. "HMMMMM! HMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM!" Tsuna tried to shout for help but failed. "Kufufufu, they must be playing ticks on us Tsunayoshi…. Hmmm…. Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro called out again as he turned around. "TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU NOW!" Mukuro panic making the brunette giggle in delight.

= At Hibari's Office =

"Ummm….. Cloud-man?" Chrome blushed. "Hn, what do you want herbivore?" Kyoya asked, he didn't even bother to look up. "C-can I leave?" Chrome stuttered. "No you can't herbivore" Kyoya growl as he finally looked up. "M-mou… b-but… why?" Chrome asked as she looked at the cold floor. Kyoya smirk, he stood up and went closer to Chrome. "Why you ask? Because you are mine," he smirked as he gently grabbed her hair, making her blush deeply. Kyoya lifted her chin and crashed his lips on her lips. Chrome broke the kiss as she took the time to breath. "Remember this Chrome, from this day on, you're mine. " Kyoya kissed her forehead, making her blush even more.

"Hai, Kyoya…" she answered as she cuddled at his chest. "Game over~" Ayumi shouted and next to her, was Tsuna, who had fainted at the kissing scene. "When did you get here, herbivore?" Kyoya glared at the female brunette. "When Chrome asked, '_C-can I leave?'_," Ayumi imitated Chrome voice. "Oh, and Chrome, tell Mukuro the good news, I'm sure that he would fainted in that good news~" Ayumi winked at Chrome as she left with Tsuna. "Ah…. M-mukuro-sama?" Chrome's eye widen as Kyoya smirked for the last time.

= At the ground floor =

"Ah, onii-kun, when will they come out?" Kyoko asked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Ryohei shouted. "H-HAHI! T-TSUNA-KUN!? A-ARE YOU OKAY!?" Haru shouted as she saw a female brunette carrying the sleeping brunette. Ayumi gave Tsuna to Hayato's arms and left. "TENTH! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Hayato shouted as Tsuna woke up after 5 minutes. "H-hai, Hayato-san…" Tsuna smiled. "That's good…" Hayato sigh. "Anyways, what happen to you?" Hayato asked. "Well, Mukuro and I was looking for Chrome, but a girl with long brown hair took me somewhere…" Tsuna scratched his head. "And we were at a tree, at the view point, we were at Ibari's office… and I fainted when… when we saw Hibari-san kissed Chrome-chan…" Tsuna continued.

"Wait….. wait….. HIBARI-SAN KISSED CHROME!" Hayato panic in shock in the news. "Maa, Maa, are they going out now? Well, we should be happy for them!" Takeshi grinned. "R-really? Is it true Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked with a smile. Tsuna blushed, "Umm…. Yea….?" He answered. "We should leave now, it's getting late…" Ryohei spoke up. "Ah… You're right onii-san…" Tsuna blink as he saw the time now. Before they left, the doll came out again. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed again. "Mou! Came back here Tarohiro!" a red-head girl shouted as she chased the doll. "Why can you got right?!" the female brunette appeared again. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S HER!" Tsuna pointed the brunette. "Vongola tenth! You better start running if I were you!" the brunette shouted as Tsuna could feel it was crawling at his legs. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE EE! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna panic again.

= The following day =

Tsuna woke up as he saw the female brunette from last night, she was talking to Reborn. "Why don't you give Tsuna a break? He was screaming several times and running back and forth all over again" the brunette asked. "Fine then, and also, Ayumi, take this…" Reborn answered as he gave her 3 rings. "I want you to keep that, as thanks…." Reborn smirked. "Oh? Really?" Ayumi looked away from his gaze as she slipped one of the rings on her finger. "Anyways, thanks again, and also, start training with Lambo next time instead of Tsuna~" she sang off as she left. "You heard her right Tsuna? You can have the day off" Reborn spoke as he left.

Tsuna sighed as he went out of the room, but before he could leave, he saw a ruby diamond ring with a note. It says, '_Konnichiwa Vongola Tenth. This is the brunette last night, remember? Anyways, I would love to have a chit-chat with you, but since I'm busy, I can't... I wish to see again next time as I do hope that you_ _would confess to that girl you like, her name is Kyoko right? Anyways, this is the most expensive ring in Italy and France, give it to her and start confessing! Tee-hee, I hope it helps, and goodbye, Vongola Tenth~"_. Tsuna sigh as he went out of his room and took his breakfast. As time passed Tsuna went for an afternoon walk.

"Oh, konnichiwa Tsuna-kun" Kyoko greeted. Tsuna snapped at his thoughts, "Oh, kon-konnichiwa Kyoko-chan" Tsuna greeted back as he smiled. "Do you need anything? Or something?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna gulped, "Ummm…. Kyoko… I have something for you…" Tsuna blushed, good thing to bring the ring. "E-eh? What is it?" Kyoko stuttered a bit. "Here," Tsuna smiled as let go of the ring on Kyoko's hand. "Wow, Tsuna'kun, it's beautiful!" Kyoko chirped. "Ummm…. Kyoko, I want to tell you something, I really like you… but it's okay if-" Tsuna confessed but he was cut off when Kyoko kissed him on the lips.

"It's okay Tsu-kun, I like you too…" Kyoko smiled as she blushed. Tsuna smiled as they left, holding hands. And at far away distance Haru was giggling as Hayato was holding her hand. "Waaa, Tsuna-kun has finally have a girlfriend! Awwww…. Kyoko-chan is lucky!" Haru cried in happiness and a little bit in jealousy. "Hn, so you prefer Tenth over me? Fine then" Hayato growl. "Hahi! I still love you! No matter what!"Haru shouted as she cuddled him on his chest.

= At Namimore High =

"So? What did that pineapple-herbivore said?" Kyoya smirked. "He didn't said anything, Fran said that Mukuro-sama fainted after I told him the news…" Chrome gave a worried look. "That doesn't matter anyways, You're coming with me, right?" Kyoya pulled her closer to him. "Y-you could say that…" Chrome blushed as she kissed him on the cheek.

XooooooooooooooooooooooX

Ayumi: I finally finish it! Are you now happy Bel?! and yea, it's a ChromexHibari, HaruxHayato and a TsunaxKyoko  
TYL Bel: ushishishishi~ as if~  
Ayumi: BAKA PRINCE! TToTT  
Isas: *sigh* thank you for reading minna-san! And please review!


End file.
